A Stroke of Faith
by Whitecat
Summary: After a life of hell, Faith comes to realize that second chances can happen. Thank you Manapie for the title! Please R
1. Chapter 1

It was the sound of a single gentle wail that cause Faith's eyes to snap open. Instantly she began to detangle herself from the demon in her bed, casting a loving glance to him, before grabbing her robe and padding down the hall to the nursery, and over to the matching cribs peeking down at the pair of three month old babies. Mana Elizabeth was fast asleep, her faint green fist jammed against her mouth, while her brother, Jason Arnok, stared up at the slayer as if to ask what took her so long, he was hungry now. Faith couldn't suppress the smile that crept to her face while lifting her horned son and finding her way to the honey colored rocker that Angel had purchased shortly after her and Lorne's return from New York City. Never in her wildest dreams did Faith think she'd be sitting in an apartment in a formerly evil law firm, married to a demon and tending to their twin children.

She'd never met a demon quiet like Lorne. Never had she met anyone like him come to think of it, someone so gentle, so caring, even when he'd barely known her he treated her kindly. Back through the past few years Faith let her mind wander, back to fateful night that changed her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Quietly Faith grumbled to herself as she rode through down town Los Angeles. 'Why in the hell am I out looking for these renegades?' she thought to herself.

Suddenly she heard an ear piercing scream, she'd found them alright, and in a battle with Angel, Spike and who she could only assume were their families. She'd gotten letters from Angel over the years, saying he'd finally found someone, they'd married, had kids, Spike had done the same. The brunette winced at the sight before abandoning her car to join the fray, flinging a young blond away from the tall raven haired, gold eyed female she could only assume was Angel's wife.

Instantly the vampiress rounded on Faith, her fangs visible before Angel yelled over the battle, "She's on our side Selene! Good to see ya Faith," He yelled ducked an oncoming sword.

"Well you saved me the trouble of track…"She yelped feeling a fist connect with her neck causing her to fling the girl over her shoulder, over Selene's head and right into her former watcher, smirking. "Opps…" she smirked as she went back to the battle.

"Selene **duck**!" The young blond man said as he leapt in front of the confused black haired angelic woman, a sword taking plunging into his heart.

"**Will**!" Everyone on the battle field turned to face the pair, all color draining from Selene's already stone white face, her eyes darkening.

"Shit," Angel whispered before the woman launched herself at the girls ripping them limb for limb, Gunn, Wes and Angel stepping back, Spike dragging his son's dead body to safety.

Never had Faith seen such terror and sheer destruction, not even Angelus compared to the unholy carnage, girls' limbs flying, a head nearing connecting with Faith as she wove through trying to find safety only to feel two arms grab her and yank her down causing her to tense before a familiar voice whispered, "Relax Faith. She's enraged, best we can do is let Eris run her course."

"Eris?" the slayer asked as Angel motioned to his wife, "Think of her as a female Angelus, with issues...severe issues."

Quickly Angel covered Faith with his own body as a girl went flying, Selene, Eris, or whatever the fuck her name was, collapsed in the middle of the park, the others finally proclaiming it safe to come back out.

Gently Angel scooped up the slumbering vampiress, Spike following his grandsire towards the large SUV they had waiting, Wes and Gunn on their heels, Faith bringing up the rear heading back towards her own car when she suddenly let out a yelp of pain, a large dart in her neck, "Son of a…" she groaned yanking out the offending object.

Hearing the slayer's cry Gunn turned back frowning at the sight of blood on her neck, Spike licking his lips lightly, "Hang on Faith. Lets get that bandaged up before you go speeding off into the dark girl." At this Faith nodded sitting on a nearby bench, letting the former thug turned lawyer clean the spot and wrap it with a bit of gauze from a first-aid kit in the vehicle.

"You sure you're ok to drive Faith? I can call for someone to get your car and you can ride back to the firm with us," Angel offered gently after strapping his slumbering bride in the back of the SUV with extra rope at the hands and ankles, just to be safe.

"I'm fine Angel, just wanna get back to my hotel room and run a long hot bath before I call back to check in with the leashes," she flashed a ghost of a smile heading back towards her car, each step finding her eyes more and more glazed before she collapsed no more than twenty feet from where the group had driven off from.

Whether it be by planning on the part of the renegades or just damned bad luck, within moments of the slayer meeting the concrete found a large, drooling, dark furred werewolf standing over her with more than just a free meal on its mind. Quickly he slung the brunette over his shoulder and carried her quickly to a seedy warehouse where he promptly threw her onto a ratty mattress, making short work of her jeans and panties, his long, bulbous erection planted firmly between her milky thighs, using the bulk of his weight in each thrust, soon tearing the slayer to pieces.

Blood and semen dripped down Faith's thighs as she came to and stumbled from the warehouse, tears on her face, digging in the pockets of what remained of her pants for any bit of cash to hail herself a cab, but alas only coming up with a few coins.

Glancing around she soon located a payphone, dropping in her change and dialing the first number that came to mind, "Angel…I think I need a ride," her voice shook gently. "I-I was attacked last night. Please I'm at 9th and Central. Hurry."

"Just stay where you are Faith, I'm sending Fred and Illyria to bring you here." Angel said softly, sensing the terror in the slayer's voice.

"D-don't hang up. Please Angel," she practically wept into the phone as he swore he'd stay on the phone, while simultaneously having Harmony give Fred the address and orders for her to bring Illyria with her to go find the wounded and nearly destroyed young woman, silently cursing himself for not insisting she come home with them the night before.

Within twenty minutes the slayer found herself in the back seat of a SUV being gently tended by the brunette. Winifred did her best to calm Faith down and to treat some of her outer scratches and wounds, leading her through the underground once they reached the firm, and then to a waiting elevator which would take the pair straight to the lab where she could perform a rape kit on the shaken slayer, as well as administer the proper medications.

Though she had told everyone to clear out before she left, she found two figures waiting just inside the entrance, one naturally being Angel, the other being Selene.

'Of course', Fred thought to herself, Selene was down here recovering from the battle.

Both vampires at least had the good taste to wait for Fred to finish her work and for Faith to take a long hot shower before sitting her down to try and get details out of her, though within an hour Selene herself called a halt to the questioning, fishing out her cell phone to call up for someone to take the slayer to Angel's old hotel to rest and recover.

It didn't take much to find volunteers, both Gunn and Lorne offering to make the drive, though it was Gunn who took her, citing that after such a trauma, even the most friendly demon might seem like a threat to the distraught woman and reluctantly the Pylean agreed, not wanting to distress Faith anymore than she already had been.


	3. Chapter 3

Selene had never met Faith personally, but she'd been told stories of her from Angel, Wesley, Gunn and the others. All painted her as a noble slayer with a troubled past, but certainly undeserving of such a brutal assault, and given Selene's distaste for such a horrendous act to start with, left the ancient vampiress itching for vengeance for the young woman, never mind the fact that a pack of her kind had taken out her younger brother the night before.

"Lene?" A soft male voice came from the doorway. There stood her assistant and brother, Aiden. "I got a lead from Connor on your wolf. His name is Seth McAllister, home address is 738 south Arcadia street. His cycle finished yesterday." The teen stated, setting a thermos on her desk along with a piece of chocolate.

Quietly the female observed him before nodding, "_Merci_ Aids. Go home, take care of Momma & Spike."

"I'd rather stay here," Aiden said softly, crawling into his sister's lap, feeling her arms close around him, hot scarlet tears dripping on his head and soaked her shirt as the pair grieved in silence.

"When I go out tonight, stay here Aiden." Selene murmured burying her face in his soft hair. "You have to promise Aids, you're all I have left." As soon as her daughter had been told, Serenity had fled L.A. with several of Wesley's books.

"I can't just let you go alone, Mum'd kill me!" the teen argued.

"And **I'll** kill you if you follow me," Selene snarled, baring her fangs dangerously. She'd lost enough in the past night, she'd be damned if she'd loose the only sibling she actually **liked**.

Elsewhere in the building, Angel sat on his phone talking to Buffy, "I'm not going into detail… because it's none of your business that's why. Look the bottom line is Faith's staying here with me Buffy. She's in no shape to travel, but you're welcome to see her, provided you wanna come to L.A." With that the CEO hung up and leaned back rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Back in a store room, Lorne stood with a set of suitcases, his assistant on a tall ladder. "Ok grab at least a dozen towels, match that with rags. Sheets, pillowcases, oh and that red quilt with the white flowers on it. Jeans, tank tops, leather, lots of leather Van. On to the kitchen. Hmm no clue what Peachplum would want, so lets get a little of everything. That about does it." The demon smiled at his handy work, taking the bags and cooler down to his ride heading for the Hyperion.

Upon pulling up, Lorne noticed all the lights burning bright. Inside Faith sat on the settee, sharpening her stakes, beside her lay her tanto and boot knife, which she reached for instinctively when Lorne knocked. "Hello? Faith mind if I come in? I brought some stuff, I know Angelheart hasn't stocked this place in a year of Sundays," the demon chuckled some.

Slowly the brunette moved to the door, peeking out at the Pylean who smiled at her, before she unlocked it, backing up. Quickly the PR agent entered with his assistant, both carrying enough supplies for a small army. "Lets see, we got some clean bedding, some fresh towels, clothes, weren't sure what you'd want to eat so I just raided Wesley's fridge," Lorne winked at her, causing her to surprisingly give him a weak smile. "Also brought some of Hell Kitten's DVD's and Angelheart's books since I'm pretty sure there's no amusement here."

Stunned the slayer looked through the bags and boxes, "Thanks."

"Think nothing of it darling. If there's anything else you need my number's in there, and you got Angelhair's already. Selene'll most likely stop by tomorrow night to see what leads you can give her," he explained softly, bringing a nod from Faith.

Once the demon left, the fallen slayer began picking through the bags, separating things out and glancing over the selection of books and movies she'd been brought. 'Good taste,' she mused taking a towel, rag and change of clothes to her bathroom. The scalding hot water cascaded over Faith's battered body, easing her tense muscles and soothing her. As the water hit her injuries she let out a small cry of pain, which lead to a flood of tears as the dam she'd been hiding behind shattered.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just so everyone knows there **will** be Harmony bashing later on. Nothing against Harmony fans, she just rubs me the wrong way

* * *

For the second time in a week Selene dripped dark blood as she roamed back towards her hummer carrying a severed head. Throwing the head in the back she glanced at the boy beside her, heavily chained, with a glare at the lawyer.

"I told you if you didn't stay home I'd kill you. Be lucky it's just chains," Sel stated calmly as she aimed the car towards the Hyperion.

Upon reaching the hotel, Selene unchained her brother and pressed her lips to his cheek, grabbing her trophy. "Stay here," she ordered, entering the building.

Quietly Faith stared at the TV screen, reaching for her dagger when she heard the door open. Tensing she moved towards the lobby, spotting the vampiress sitting on the cushion.

"Miss Lehane?" the ancient asked, tossing the head at her feet. "He won't be bothering you again."

Faith's doe brown eyes seemed transfixed on the head.

"Liam said for you to stay as long as you wish. He's already contacted your friends," Selene softly squeezed her hand.

Nodding, the slayer whispered, "Thanks."

"No problem," the lawyer squeezed her hand again before leaving.

Weeks drifted past, and Faith stayed on despite her instincts.

The cool September night found Faith clinging to the toilet, retching so violently she hadn't even heard the bathroom door open, whatever bug she'd caught seemed to be kicking her ass.

"Faith? Come on, you're seeing our med team," Angel stated softly, rubbing the slayer's back before lifting her and carrying her to his car.

"I'm fine," the brunette groaned, her soft doe brown eyes glazed over.

"Mmhm the picture of fine," the vampire smirked, heading back towards the firm.

Once Angel'd managed to wrestle Faith to the firm, he smiled as Fred checked her over. Slowly the Texan scientist frowned, "Faith, I'm not sure how to tell you this."

"The bastard gave me a member of the STD alphabet soup didn't he," the brunette moaned.

"Not exactly," Fred licked her lips some, "Faith, your pregnant."

All color drained from the slayer's face as she shook. "I can't!" she cried out looking fearfully at Angel. "I-I want to abort!"

"Well," Fred started gently, "We can do that, but it'll have to wait, it seems you're running a low grade fever. Take a couple Tylenol and go back to the hotel and rest. Come back in a couple days and we'll see what we can do then, alright?"

Brokenly, the dejected slayer allowed herself to be taken back to the hotel by her vampiric watcher. "You're sure about this Faith?" he asked, to which she nodded.

"I can't do this Angel, I'm not mother material. Least of all mother to my rapist's bastard child!" Faith screamed before dissolving into tears against the vampire's chest. "I can't do this!"

"Shhh," the Irish male gently folded his arms around the younger woman, holding her to his chest tightly, "Take a couple Tylenol like Fred said and we'll get this taken care of. I promise."

Nodding, the brunette made her way inside, her normally soft brown eyes now hard and focused, like when she patrolled. Making her way to her room, she began to dig through her bags finally emerging with a crude stake, smiling darkly.

Once Angel pulled back into the firm's underground, he noticed the denim jacket in the backseat. Just as he stepped out, Wesley exited the building. "Isn't that Faith's Angel?" the former watcher asked. Angel nodded. "If you'd like I can take it to her. It's on my way out."

"Thanks Wes, just be careful, she's in a pretty bad way," the vampire warned his friend before handing him the coat.

Within the hour Wesley had reached the Hyperion. Upon entering the Brit's color all but drained as he dropped to his knees by his blood stained form of his slayer. "Faith? Faith what happened?"

"C-couldn't w-w-wait," Faith gasped still clutching the stake driven into her stomach.

Frowning, Wes removed his top and quickly pressed it tight against the wound as he reached for his phone and hitting speed dial, "Winifred! Send an ambulance to the hotel **immediately**! Don't you die on me Faith, don't you dare!"

"I-I've had worse," the slayer coughed hard, blood splattering her lips.

Soon paramedics descended upon the hotel and carted the brunette away to the E.R. where Selene and Angel stood off to the side watching, Selene crossing herself.

As the hours passed, the trio waited. Selene praying in the corner, Angel and Wesley both pacing. Never the less all three heads snapped to attention when Fred stepped out of the operating room. "We managed to stop the bleeding and brought down her fever, but the fetus was a lost cause."

"Seems she got what she wanted after all," Angel stated sadly. "Can we go in?"

"One at a time," Fred stated sadly.

Quietly Angel pushed open the room door, his eyes falling on the ghostly pale young woman in front of him, "Faith?"

"A-Angel," the Southie turned her head towards the window in shame.

"Buffy's sending your stuff tomorrow," the vampire stated, sitting by her and taking her hand. "It'll be ok Faith, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Three nights later found Faith in the backseat of a limo with the Pylean PR agent. Gently Lorne reached out one hand to Faith's with a sad look in those deep red eyes.

"Thanks," she murmured, "Didn't mean to be a bother."

"It's no bother sweetie," Lorne gently squeezed her hand again.

"I just couldn't take the thought of that thing in there another day," Faith whispered, her head down.

Tenderly the demon pulled the slayer close to him, softly rocking her, "No one here blames you Sweet Tart. As long as you're a member of this family you're gonna surrounded by people, demons and other bump in the night things that love you, and nothing you do is gonna shake that love. I promise."

With the faintest shadow of a smile the slayer nodded, trying to hide a yawn. Catching sight of this, Lorne continued his rocking, singing in a low voice, "_Lullaby, and good night, with pink roses bedight, with lilies o'erspread, is my slayer's sweet head. Lay you down now, and rest, may your slumber be blessed! Lay you down now, and rest, may thy slumber be blessed!_"

As they pulled up, Lorne gently slid out of the limo before going around to the other side and easing the slayer out, carrying her inside and tucking her in. Stretching some, the demon left a note on the bedside table and headed down the hall towards his old suite to relax, his thoughts circling around the woman resting a few doors away.

True Lorne'd only met Faith once, but he'd gotten a good measure of her character. She'd been willing to give her life to buy them time to ensoul Angel and even during the battle she'd plunged headlong in to protect their friends and family. In his eyes she was a good woman who'd just been dealt a shitastic hand in life, but he hoped things would change for her soon.

Within twenty minutes a knock came to the demon's door. Opening it, a soft look overcame him, "Alright Sweet Tart?"

"Can't sleep," Faith murmured, her brown hair tussled. "Wondering if you wanted to split a pizza, maybe watch a couple of Selene's DVDs."

"Of course," Lorne smiled gently, ushering her in and wrapping a cozy quilt around her before calling the nearest Pizza Hut.

After paying the pizza man the odd pair settled onto a sofa with Halloween playing. Near the end of the movie the demon noticed that his companion hadn't reached for a slice in a while and upon glancing at her, realized she'd fallen back to sleep against him. Smiling, Lorne gently lifted her up and headed down the hall to her room, laying her in the bed, turning to go before feeling a hand grip his.

"Stay?" the slayer muttered through the thick haze of sleep.

Nodding, the Pylian lay down on top of the covers beside her, brushing back her hair and singing softly to the destroyed slayer, silently vowing he'd do whatever it take to bring her back to her former glory.


End file.
